


Nightlife (Let Us Last Forever)

by levram



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: But it's there, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Joseph Wears Leather Pants and Robert Hates It, M/M, MLM Writer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Robert, Rimming, Some Feelings That I Didn't Mean To Add, but not really, jealous robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levram/pseuds/levram
Summary: Robert was expecting to spend another night alone. Until he saw a familiar face grinding against a not so familiar face on the dance floor. Robert wondered why it wasn't him that Joseph was dancing with.In other words: Robert spots Joseph dancing with a stranger at a club. He gets jealous. He does something about it.





	Nightlife (Let Us Last Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for [Rachel](https://twitter.com/asongthatslaps) and [Zei](https://twitter.com/photonkite) for beta reading! Inspired and dedicated to [ Lux](https://twitter.com/reinventsloves) because they came up with the idea.

Robert couldn’t believe his fucking eyes.

 

He was alone at the bar of his favorite nightclub in town, loud music playing, people making out everywhere he turned. He was drinking his second glass of whiskey when his eyes fell on a familiar, tall blond dancing on the floor. “Christiansen, you son of a bitch,” he muttered to himself. So much for meeting his daily brooding quota in peace.

 

He sees Joseph in a simple white button up, his eyes scanning downward and his heart shot up when he saw the black leather pants. Those were new. He was also wearing a blue sweater around his waist. The same blue sweater he took from Robert and never bothered to stop wearing. He moved gracefully on the dance floor with another man, his ass grinding against his crotch. Robert stared in awe, curious as to how a youth minister could dance so well. He certainly didn’t teach Joseph anything when they were together. Though he wished he did. Joseph looked… gorgeous. Almost _delicious_ , even.

 

Robert wanted to eat him out until he cried.

 

Joseph continued to dance, swaying his hips in time with the music. He pressed his ass back against the man like he was wishing to be fucked. God, Robert wanted to be that guy. He tried to look away, but his eyes kept darting over. He turned back to the bar, downing his drink. When he looked back, that fucking leather pants wearing asshole was eyeing him now. Robert finally realized exactly what Joseph’s plans were: to make him so jealous and horny that he couldn’t turn down a good fuck. He’d bet on it, if anyone who knew them would be dumb enough to take that bet. Joseph had a smug look on his face as he moved, knowing damn well what he was doing to Robert.

 

Robert, true to the plan, was determined to drag Joseph from the dance floor and fuck him in the club bathroom. He paid the bartender and got up. He made his way over to the dance floor in the middle of the room, ignoring people that were approaching him. Their voices blended in with the music, and their faces blended in with the background. His eyes were on one man, and one man only.

 

“Ah, there he is…” Joseph purred when Robert appeared. The youth minister stopped dancing, but stayed close to the man he was with, their hands trailing all over each other. Robert really wanted to punch something. “Glad you could finally join us. Adam, this is my neighbor and friend, Robert. Robert, this is my new friend, Adam.”

 

Robert was jealous. He was damn jealous that this stranger was pressing up against Joseph and touching him like he owned him. But he would never admit that. If he did, Joseph would certainly never let him hear the end of it.

 

“Alright, asshole, time to take a hike,” Robert grunted, pushing Whatshisface away from Joseph. He didn’t care about pleasant introductions. Not to mention he had already forgotten the man’s name. He was horny and annoyed and wanted Joseph all to himself.

 

Whatshisface didn’t like that one bit. “Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow. “I was here first. And he’s obviously having tons of fun with me.”

 

“He’s only with you to make _me_ jealous, you dumbass.”

 

“It’s true,” Joseph giggled.

 

Bingo.

 

Joseph moved away from Whatshisface and pressed up against Robert. Robert wrapped his arm around the minister’s waist, pulling him even closer. They certainly looked like a couple now. Not that Robert cared. Joseph made it perfectly clear they were done with that months ago.

 

“Now get the hell away from us before I sock you right in the jaw,” Robert grunted, close to reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out his knife.

 

Whatshisface didn’t seem intimidated judging by the way he rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered. “Keep that stupid ugly whore.”

 

He turned to walk off. Robert grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close, snarling in his face.

 

“The hell did you call him?”

 

“Stupid. Ugly. _Whore_ ,” Deadman repeated, making sure to punctuate every word.

 

Robert introduced his fist to Deadman’s face. While Deadman fell to the ground, stunned and frozen, he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his fist. Robert stood over him and he rolled up his sleeves, ready for round two. The rest of the crowd stared in shock, while Joseph was just standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

 

While someone called for help, Joseph grabbed Robert’s hand, quickly tugging them away from the crowd and into the bathroom. He pulled Robert into a stall and locked it, giggling like mad.

 

“I can’t believe you really punched someone for me,” Joseph hummed, his hands rubbing up and down Robert’s sides under his jacket.

 

“He insulted you,” Robert muttered, frowning as he looked down at Joseph. “He’s lucky I didn’t do worse.”

 

“You used to call me ‘whore’ all the time.”

 

“But it obviously wasn’t a sex thing when he said it! Not only that, but he called you stupid and ugly and… you’re neither of those things.”

 

“My knight in shining armor…” Joseph leaned over, kissing Robert gently.

 

Robert sighed softly against Joseph’s lips, trying not to fall for him again. It was proving to be damn difficult. Joseph’s lips were still soft. Joseph still smelled like good soap and strawberries. Joseph still had Robert’s heart.

 

Robert pulled away. “What are you doing?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _This_. Are you drunk, Christiansen? Why are you kissing me? Why were you trying to make me jealous? Did you know I would be here?”

 

Joseph just stared at Robert for a while before saying something. “No, I’m not drunk,” he answered, ghosting one finger along Robert’s chest. “I miss you, and I know you miss me. I made a mistake. Adam was just a random guy that I used to make you jealous, because I want you back in my life.”

 

Robert couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The charming man who said he loved him and then suddenly broke it off wanted him back.

 

“I ain’t your toy, Joseph,” Robert replied, frowning and crossed his arms over his chest. “If we’re doing this again, then I want us to be serious. I don’t want my heart suddenly broken again. Understand? If this is just a one night stand, then tell me.”

 

“It's not!” Joseph replied, desperation in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I hurt you and I wish that conversation could have gone differently. You were never just a good fuck to me, I promise. I thought long and hard about this and I want to try again. I’ll be good.”

 

Robert couldn't help but smirk at that last bit. Joseph was always a good boy, especially when it came to him. “I know you missed me. You still wear my sweater everywhere you go,” he teased. Joseph’s cheeks reddened. Robert smirked wider, pushing the minister against the wall, pressing against him. He leaned down, nipping at his ear. “Do you want me to wear it again? I bet it stopped smelling like me months ago…”

 

“It did…” Joseph replied. His voice was soft, innocent even.

 

“We can make it smell like me again. Make it smell like _sex with me_.”

 

Robert pushed himself between Joseph’s legs, rolling his hips forward. He reached around the minister’s waist, pulling the sweater off him.. He took off his leather jacket as well. Joseph quickly grabbed it from him and put it on.

 

“We can make your jacket smell like sex with me,” the blond muttered, smirking wide.

 

Robert let out a groan, staring. Joseph wore leather on leather but _damn_ , did he look good, and knew he did. Robert pressed the man against the wall again, kissing him hard. He had a lot of kinks, but people wearing his clothes while they fucked really did it for him. It was a turn on when Joseph first wore the blue sweater on his yacht all those months ago, and it was, without a doubt, a turn on now with his leather jacket.

 

Joseph wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck, lifting one leg and wrapping it around his waist to pull him closer. “Gonna fuck me in this dirty bathroom stall?” He asked when he broke from the kiss. “This is how we’re spending our first night back together?”

 

“Hey, you were the one acting like a slut on the dance floor. It ain't my fault that you're sexy and I’m impatient. Was planning on fucking you anyway, whether we really got back together or not,” Robert replied, undoing Joseph’s pants and tried to push them down, cursing as he struggled. Joseph let out a chuckle and helped Robert push them all the way down so they bundled around his ankles. Joseph turned around, facing the wall and he stuck his ass out.

 

“ _All yours_ ,” He purred, looking over his shoulder.

 

If Robert died right now, he honestly wouldn't mind. Seeing Joseph’s pale ass contrast against the dark leather clothes—his clothes—made the warm feeling in his abdomen grown stronger and his cock twitch in his pants. Robert sunk down to his knees, massaging Joseph’s ass and thighs before spreading his cheeks and exposing his little pink hole. Robert spat straight on it, making Joseph gasp and squirm above him.

 

“Stay still,” Robert grunted, watching Joseph’s hole sucked his saliva right in. He decided not to waste any time. They were in a club bathroom and someone might walk in. He was surprised no one had done so already. He buried his face in Joseph’s ass, digging his tongue in the minister’s aching hole, swirling it around.

 

When Robert’s tongue entered him, Joseph let out a long “ _Ooohhh…_ ” and pushed his ass back. “You missed this, didn’t you? Missed my tight hole. Missed me screaming your name. So eager…”

 

And Robert was indeed very eager. He continued to move his tongue inside of the man, getting him wet and feeling his own saliva trail down his chin. He pulled back, breathing hard as he got back up on his feet.

 

“How do I taste?” Joseph asked.

 

Robert grabbed Joseph by his hair, tugging his head back to give him him an open-mouthed kiss. He pressed his tongue into the minister’s mouth and let him have a taste. He took his time kissing Joseph. Their lips moved slowly, their tongues fluidly brushed against each other. Robert pulled away. Joseph was panting, his cheeks red and his lips swollen. Robert wanted a picture of that image on his wall.

 

“I assume you brought some lube with you?” Robert asked.

 

“Please, what kind of person do you think I am?” Joseph replied in a teasing tone. “But yeah, it's in my pants. Back right pocket.”

 

Robert snorted in amusement and reached into Joseph’s pants, finding the lubricant exactly where he said it would be. He grabbed Joseph’s hands, guiding them to his ass. “Do me a favor and spread that ass for me, doll.”

 

Joseph smirked, holding his ass cheeks tightly and tugging them apart. Robert poured lubricant onto his fingers and pressed two against Joseph’s open hole, slowly pushed in. He pressed against his inner walls, stretching the man as much as he could. With his fingers, he touched Joseph’s prostate, massaging it. Robert made sure to keep a certain amount of pressure on the small spot, gently rubbing it. In minutes, Joseph was writhing and whimpering in pleasure, grinding down against Robert’s fingers. The minister’s mouth hung open, his tongue barely peeking out and his hard cock leaking. Robert thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Do you wanna come like this?” Robert asked, pressing his fingers particularly hard against Joseph’s prostate.

 

“N-No!” Joseph immediately answered, looking at Robert from over his shoulder. His eyes were wide, lips pulled down into a small pout, expression almost innocent as he begged. “I want you to fuck me. Please. It’s been so long…”

 

Joseph didn’t have to say anything else. Robert pulled his fingers out, undid his pants and finally freed his cock. He was already aching hard as he slicked himself up with the lubricant. “Keep yourself held open for me, baby. There we go, you’re so good for me,” he praised Joseph as he pressed the tip of his cock against the man’s wet hole. He slowly pushed in, unable to stop himself from moaning as he felt the familiar, tight heat surround his cock. It had been too long. It had been _way_ too long. “Tight as ever. Oh fuck, Joseph. Did you have _any_ fun after we broke up?” It’s not like he did. He couldn’t bother spending time with anyone else after Joseph.

 

“No. No one else,” Joseph breathed the words, shaking his head. That… surprised Robert a bit. Was Joseph really as broken up over them being apart as he was? “I promise. I couldn’t sleep with anyone else. I didn’t want to. You were the last…”

 

That made something spark inside Robert. It was passion, it was possessiveness, it was want. Even when they weren’t together, _Joseph was his_ _and he belonged to Joseph._

 

Robert bottomed out, barely giving Joseph enough time to adjust before he started to thrust quickly. He placed his hands on the man’s bare hips, letting out a soft moan as he stared down to where they were connected. Joseph cried out, not even caring if anyone heard. He pushed his ass back towards Robert. “Deeper, please,” he begged. “Don’t make me touch myself. I wanna come on your cock alone…”

 

“Your hole is already loose and wet,” Robert muttered, thrusting at a frantic pace. The wall Joseph was holding onto shook and banged as he moved. He almost felt bad for the poor sap who would be in the next stall over. This bathroom was a mess, and they were about to make it even worse. “Haven’t had cock, but something tells me this sweet little minister had some _toys_ to play with.”

 

Joseph blushed hard, burying his face in his arms. “That’s not too far from the truth,” he admitted. “I-I may or may not have played with myself. May or may have not thought about you since we broke up. May or may have no ordered a bunch of toys online to use in the meantime…”

 

“Dirty, dirty boy…” Robert replied, smirking. He licked his lips and he leaned over, nipping and sucking a dark mark on Joseph’s neck. He brought his hands up and around, feeling Joseph’s chest and teased his nipples when he reached the small nubs. “My dirty boy.”

 

“Yours,” Joseph immediately agreed, tilting his head to the side. He clenched down around Robert, moving with him. The noise of Robert’s thighs slapping against him was loud enough to echo around the stall, and probably the whole bathroom. “Harder, Robert... “

 

Robert rammed into Joseph as hard as he could, making the blond rise to his toes from the force. He kept moving at the same fast pace, his thrusts getting less and less coordinated. “I’m close, baby,” he told Joseph. “Gonna fill you up… Gonna give you exactly what you want. Oh _fuck_ …” He trailed off as he came deep inside the minister, burying his face in his neck and he sucked another mark onto his skin next to the one he already made.

 

“Keep moving,” Joseph panted as he tried to move his own hips, his cock steadily leaking precum. “I’m close too. Please, Robert...” The brunette nodded and he rolled his hips forward again, wanting Joseph to come too. Robert ground into him, then pulled out and slammed in, hard. And that did it: Robert’s thick cock pressing hard against Joseph’s prostate mixed with the feeling of being full of his cum. Joseph cried out, his cock twitching and spurting cum all over the bathroom stall. And he whimpered when Robert suddenly pulled out his softening cock.

 

Joseph gasped when he was suddenly filled with three of Robert’s fingers. The man made sure to scoop out some of his cum, pressing his fingers against the blond’s mouth. Joseph immediately opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers and quickly swallowed, moaning at the taste of Robert on his tongue.

 

“Want more?” Robert asked and he got a nod in response. He pulled his fingers out of Joseph’s mouth and continued feeding the man his cum until he was no longer dripping. “There. A little bit cleaner now. Don’t want anyone thinking a youth minister is a dirty whore, right?” He smirked as Joseph turned around to face him. His body was flushed down to his crotch, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his mouth was wet and swollen. Robert definitely wanted a picture of this on his wall.

 

“ _Cool_ youth minister,” Joseph corrected, a lazy grin on his face. “But you’re sweet,” he muttered as Robert helped the both of them clean up and look decent again. He leaned over, pressing their lips together, letting Robert have a taste of himself. When he pulled away, he smirked wide. “Are you hungry? I’m craving some Hawaiian pizza. My treat for fucking me so well on our first night back together.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but smile at that. “I knew there was a reason I loved you,” he teased.

 

Maybe dirty bathroom sex wasn’t the best way to restart a relationship that was supposed to be healthy and loving, but that was their way. Rough and hard. Think later, act first. They were men of the moment, and they’d just have to take it one step at a time. Starting with pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/rosephtxt)!


End file.
